Envueltos en la noche
by I feel Kristy
Summary: OneShot:::La noche era algo desconocido para ella, y para el, solo una esperanza de encontrar una nueva ilusión.Y la noche los arrastro hacia la oscuridad:::Humanos::::ExB


**Los personajes pertenecen a la magnifica escritora Stephanie Meyer**

**Envueltos en la noche.**

"_**la ilusión no se tiene que perder, se, que algún día todo se podrá volver realidad" **_

La noche cubría la ciudad, las luces de todas las casas estaban apagadas, y todas las almas dormían en paz, eso se creía.

Ella, una adolescente-adulta, con tan solo 15 años de edad, veía la luz de luna, desde el balcón de su casa. Era impresionante como no había movimiento en las calles. Su deseo de recorrer la ciudad sola, la invadía por completo, cada noche pensaba lo mismo, y cada noche se abstenía se salir de su casa, sin embargo, esta noche era le excepción.

Tomo su chamarra negra, y solamente con su ipod y diez pesos, salio de su cuarto, su familia dormía, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal, giro la llave dos veces y salio a un mundo desconocido, un mundo que conocía de día, y apenas iba a descubrir de noche.

El viento soplo e hizo que su cabello café se ondeara, eso se sentía a libertad, camino sin rumbo alguno, la oscuridad era todo lo que había, paso como diez calles seguidas y todas estaban vacías. Unos pasos se escuchaban detrás de ella, pero siguió caminando, los pasos aumentaron de velocidad y ella hizo lo mismo, había comenzado a correr y pronto dio vuelta en una esquina y corrió mas rápido, estaba asustada y pensó "vale, ya perdí mi virginidad, mi tesorito". Ya no pudo correr más y se paro en seco, pronto tres hombres la acorralaron contra una pared.

-pero miren que preciosura-la voz áspera, hacia sonar como si el hombre tuviera 30 años."Esta bien, por lo menos me la va a quitar un hombre con experiencia".

Estaban apunto de meter sus manos sucias en la blusa de ella, pero una voz aterciopelada y amenazante los interrumpió.

-hey!!Aléjense de ella-gruño.

Los hombres voltearon a ver la causa de su interrupción. Era el, "the shadow", lo llamaban así por que decían que se aparecía de la nada, y luego desaparecía igual. Se pensaba que era un fantasma y esto asusto rápidamente a los tres hombres, que salieron corriendo de ahí.

Isabella lo miraba y escudriñaba, el media como 1.80, su cabello se veía negro "claro, es de noche" y se veía que era musculoso, no tanto como un levantador de pesas, ni tampoco huesudo, no. Tenía la musculatura perfecta. Lo que mas llamo su atención fueron sus ojos, que a la luz de la luna se veían verdes?, se acerco por instinto hasta verlos mejor, si, eran verdes. De pronto se dio cuenta de su cercanía y se alejo rápido.

-lo siento-sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, pero obviamente no se veía.

-no, no te disculpes- la voz de el, sonaba sincera.-me llamo Edward-le estiro la mano y espero su respuesta.

Ella estrecho rápidamente su mano y sintió una electricidad que invadía su cuerpo.

-yo me llamo Bella-Edward también sintió esa electricidad, pero sin embargo su curiosidad del porque ella estaba ahí, lo distrajo.

-humn…¿y que haces sola por aquí?-quiso saber.

Bella no sabia que decirle podría decir mil cosas, pero no era buena para mentir.

-solo quise pasear-respondió despreocupadamente.

-aja…a la una de la madrugada-su voz sonó sarcástica.-bueno de todas maneras, ¿Qué pensabas al salirte así de tu casa a estas horas?-Edward no sabia por que se enojaba, si ni siquiera conocía a esa chiquilla.

-mmm…-ella formulaba su respuesta en la cabeza hasta que se percato que el no se veía como un adulto, ni siquiera tenia la mayoría de edad.-oye ¿y tu que haces a estas horas?-reclamo.

-bueno, yo siempre salgo a estas horas, es mi vida-los ojos de Edward se habían entrecerrado, esa niña era muy lista.

-esta bien, si tu no me dices, yo no te digo-

Se quedaron callados por un buen momento, en el que el observaba los rasgos de Bella en silencio, su cabello era ondulado y como café rojizo, tenia grandes ojos chocolate y su piel parecía de porcelana a la luz de la luna. Definitivamente era la cosa mas hermosa que había visto. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

-esta bien, yo me voy-Bella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse a su casa. Se había enojado a causa de ese desconoció, le dolía que no confiara en ella, pero tampoco sabia la razón.

-no, espera-la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia el.-es solo que me paso las noches caminando por aquí, tratando de encontrara algo, pero no se lo que es. Todas las noches esos bandidos tratan de violar a una desafortunada que pase por aquí, no las dejan caminar ni disfrutar de la noche tranquilamente y todas las noches siempre se van cuando me ven-Edward se reía a causa de lo patéticos que era esos hombres.

Bella se quedo asombrada por su explicación, no sabia lo que buscaba, pero en algo estaba segura, ella tampoco.

-bueno…te digo que solo quise caminar-repitió ella.

-esta bien-la soltó de su agarre y se alejo de ella.

-mmm…gracias por todo, me tengo que ir-se despidió de el con un movimiento de mano y se fue caminando por las oscuras calles.

Los días y noches pasaron, Isabella no había vuelto a salir de su casa, lo ansiaba, pero ella sabía que estaba mal, que no lo conocía bien y le daba miedo que eso fuera solo una aventura.

La noche de un viernes, se encontraba en su cama recostada y viendo la luna que se filtraba a través de su ventana, ya no le importo su miedo, solo lo quería volver a ver. Tomo su chamarra y salio de su casa en silencio, cuando diviso la calle echo a correr las diez calles. Lo tenía que encontrar y ver. En la quinta calle los hombres de la vez pasada salieron corriendo detrás de ella, Bella corría lo mas que podía, y cuando llego a la décima calle dio la vuelta y lo vio, estaba sentado, recargado en una pared.

Edward había estado pensando en ella y después de que se había marchado, cada anoche salía a esperar un rastro de ella, no fue hasta las quinta noche, la vio, corría hacia el, pero detrás de ella venían los hombres, esta vez se veían que no tenían miedo, que harían lo que fuera para conseguir a la chica. Bella llego a su lado y el se paro rápidamente, ella se aventó a sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pegando cada curva de su cuerpo a el. La separo rápido para que se fueran de ahí, la tomo de la mano y le dijo en un susurro.

-confía en mí-echaron a correr con las manos entrelazadas y Edward vio de reojo que el tipo más grande sacaba una pistola y los apuntaba. Los balazos pasaban a sus lados, casi llegaban a la casa del amigo de Edward, estaban a unos cuantos pasos, pero una bala paso rozando la pierna de Bella, lo que hizo que cayera al piso. Edward la tomo en brazos y corrió lo poco que quedaba. Toco con desesperación y su amigo de la infancia apareció en la puerta con cara de dormido, vio rápidamente como tres hombres corrían con una pistola y los dejo pasar al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Los muebles de la casa era muy modernos y todo era de color blanco y negro. Edward llevo rápidamente a Bella a un sillón y la sentó junto a el, en un momento se encargarían de su herida.

-hermano pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-su amigo se llamaba Seth, y sonaba un poco ansioso.

-vamos, no seas tonto-Bella se mantenía en silencio. Seth desvió su vista rápidamente hacia la chica y vio la razón.

-oh…y ¿Qué haces con ella?-le reprocho.-solo te va a traer problemas.

-oye!!!yo no sabia que me iba a enamorar de la mas deseada por todos!!-grito Edward

Isabella no entendía nada, y lo que había dicho Edward le sorprendió tanto, que se quedo sin respiración.

Todos los que vivían por ahí, conocían a Isabella, por los rumores de su gran belleza, los padres de Bella también conocían los rumores, por eso siempre la cuidaban y no dejaban que saliera por esas calles. Edward también la conocía, pero jamás pensó que se iba a enamorar de una niña caprichosa y grosera. Pero cuando la conoció, supo que no era nada de eso, ella era madura y linda, si muy linda.

-bien, esta bien Edward pero no digas que no te lo advertí-dijo Seth. Edward asintió, el sabia los problemas que se iba a llevar, salir con Bella, pero a el no le importaba, solo quería estar con ella. Seth siempre había estado con Edward, lo estimaba mucho y era como su hermano y ahora en esta situación lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Salio en busca de una venda y alcohol, ya que vio como el pantalón de Bella se llenaba de sangre cada vez más. Mientras tanto Edward llevo a Bella a la habitación que el usaba las noches que se la pasaba de fiesta con sus amigos. La sentó en la cama y al poco rato llego Seth con la venda y el alcohol, se los extendió rápidamente a Edward y salio del cuarto para darles un poco de privacidad, estaba cansado y que lo hayan despertado en la madrugada no ayudaba mucho, decidió mejor irse a dormir.

Isabella seguía atónita pero el ardor de la herida la trajo de regreso a la tierra, su pantalón ya tenia una gran mancha de sangre y una rajadura de que la bala había pasado por ahí.

-Quitate el pantalón-ordeno Edward. La muchacha se quedo pasmada ¿Cómo se iba a quitar el pantalón en frente de el?¿y si tenia otras intenciones?-no seas tonta, no te voy a morder-dijo incrédulo.

Bella se paro, se saco los converse, desabrocho su pantalón y los bajo hasta el piso dejando ver las bragas negras con bolitas blancas. Edward se quedo con la boca abierta y no podía quitar la vista de sus bien formadas piernas. Bella se dio cuenta de la mirada de Edward y se puso un poco nerviosa, nunca un hombre la habia visto de esa manera.

-Edward…mmm…puedes…-el joven reacciono ¿pero que le había pasado? El no era así, siempre había sido todo un caballero.

-amm…si…perdón-se disculpo, y luego saco un poco de algodón lo mojo con alcohol y se dedico a curar la pierna de Bella, la herida se encontraba por la parte de su muslo, así que la tarea se estaba haciendo un poco difícil.

El alcohol hacia que la herida ardiera mas, pero no era nada comparado con el tacto de la piel de Edward eso producía que su piel quemara mas allá de lo debido. No lo aguanto más y lo llamo.

-Ed…Edward-susurro. El volteo inmediatamente y la encontró a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Ella lo tomo del rostro y junto sus labios con los de el. Edward estaba sorprendido, pero rápidamente se relajo, el también comenzó a entrelazar sus labios con los de ella, los labios de Isabella eran suaves y calidos. Se empezó a acercar más a la niña-mujer que tenia delante hasta quedar recostados en la cama. La respiración de los dos se iba acabando y los labios de el, se movieron hasta el cuello de ella. Solo eran ellos dos, no había nadie más y no sabían lo que podría pasar después, nadie le garantizaba si se iban a volver a ver, nadie sabia eso.

Le quito la chamarra negra que traía puesta Bella y dejo al descubierto una blusa de tirantes blanca muy pequeña, Edward paso sus manos por la piel descubierta de su vientre y espalda, siguió su recorrió hasta sus suaves muslos con cuidado de no lastimar su herida. Bella le saco su camisa azul que traía y cuando lo logro, la aventó lejos donde no les estorbara, pasaba sus suaves manos por el pecho bien marcado de Edward. El continúo y le saco esa blusa dejándola tan solo con su bra que combinaba con sus bragas, comenzó a besar su abdomen mientras ella trataba de deshacerse del pantalón de Edward, cuando lo logro se sintió satisfecha de ver tan solo una prenda que lo cubría. El joven le desabrocho la penúltima prenda dejándolo deleitarse con sus pechos, los beso y acaricio haciendo que la muchacha empezara a jadear. Sus cuerpos tenían una pequeña capa de sudor cubriéndolos.

Por fin Bella logro deshacerse de los boxers de Edward dándole a entender que no quería que pararan, ella quería que la tomara como suya, era una sensación extraña, jamás se había sentido tan segura, y sabia que era a el, a quien le entregaría su mas preciado secreto.

Edward ya no podía parar aunque quisiera, le quito la última prenda y la volteo a ver, sus ojos brillaban con una seguridad que jamás había visto en nadie.

-Bella…-pero ella lo interrumpió.

-calla…solo hazme tuya-susurro lo mas bajo que pudo.

Se coloco entre sus piernas y la beso lentamente en los labios, no quería olvidar esto, el sentía que ella era lo que había buscado todas esas noches que caminaba por la calle desierta, ella era todo para el y en su mente, se prometía nunca dejarla ir. La penetro, dejando que ese fuego los inundara a los dos.

Y solo sabían una cosa: _esto no era un simple polvo._

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Porfa!!!si recibe auque sea un review mi Oneshot!!voy a llorar!!!Porque sinceramente a mi me encanto!!!wow!!!no se como decirlo, simplemente se que si mi amigo lo llega a leer, también va a llorar!!!jaja!!!**

**Bye bye **

**Bueno!!!originalmente este One-shot lo cree con mis propios personajes, lo publique en fictionpress, pero la verdad me encanto tanto que lo quise publicar aquí!!!**

**Espero les haya gustado!!!**

**Reviews!!!**

**E i i p r i i l . H a l e **


End file.
